


如常

by Volita



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 董思成 - Freeform, 黄旭熙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volita/pseuds/Volita
Summary: 港昀。来让所有遗憾，沦为所谓遗忘。
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 3





	如常

炎热天气，窗外蝉在不停地嘶叫。 

这是最后一场考试，董思成写的特别顺，心无旁骛，停笔没多久铃声也响了，他放下笔收拾东西，看也不看地离开考场。  
天气可真热啊，烈日好像把柏油马路烤化一样，但再热的天气也压不住考生欢欣鼓舞庆祝解脱的心情，校门口全是欢呼的学生。刚出校门就看到黄旭熙站在树荫下，手捧鲜花笑容灿烂，董思成愣了一下，只见那人大步走来把花塞他满怀，又掏出手机连拍几张。

董思成这才反应过来。  
“你干嘛？”

“Congratulations啊！祝贺我们winwin高考大捷！金榜题名！”  
黄旭熙大声回答，还是笑的灿烂，夏日的风微微吹起他的头发，全然一个神采飞扬的健气少年。董思成看他傻乐，也开心起来。

“这才刚考完就直接金榜题名了？你别给我立flag了，弄这花里胡哨的。”

“我当然相信你啊，庆祝你勇敢坚持完成了这个高考，还有庆祝我们两个呢终于高中毕业了。”

黄旭熙总是有这样那样的正面理由，他看起来是满不在乎的人有时候却又非常天真有仪式感，董思成觉得很神奇但又每次都被他说服。

怀里的花发出好闻的香气，俩人并肩走着逐渐远离人潮。

“winwin你知道呢玫瑰是很浪漫的，但是你知不知道为了摘这个花，那个男的手都烂掉。”

“啊？这花是你亲自摘的？”

“当然啦，你看我手这里有受伤。”  
黄旭熙说着把手伸出来，董思成连忙探头去看，还没来得及看清楚，那只手灵巧得拐了个弯，在他的鼻尖上轻轻刮了一下。

“好了，看到你它就好了，winwin的脸是灵丹妙药。”  
黄旭熙一脸得逞地望着他，眼角嘴角都是笑意。

董思成眨眨眼。  
“我觉得送花不够，来都来了你得请我吃一顿啊，正好我俩庆祝一下毕业，就请我吃个…麻辣小龙虾吧。”

夏季傍晚的大排档总是最热闹的，黄旭熙平日里没少和夜市大排档老板称兄道弟居然还免费拿了两瓶冰啤酒回桌。董思成本来不喝酒，今天一高兴也喝了，可惜酒量不好，没几杯下肚脸上就起了红晕。黄旭熙看的好笑，又给他剥虾，酒可以不喝虾要多吃点，花了钱的。

他虽然脸红了可脑袋仍然觉得很清醒，对面的人坐在灯光下很认真地剥虾吃虾。黄旭熙食量很大，可能是他的三倍，而且吃什么都很美味很香的样子，以前打趣他让他去吃播肯定能火百万播放量。此刻他一点不希望黄旭熙真的去做什么主播网红 。他的嘴巴生的很好看，嘴角微翘，不知道是不是虾太辣此时嘴唇看起来红红的很好亲的样子，他的眼睛也很漂亮，又大又明亮，不挑眉蛊人的时候显得真诚又纯良。

董思成突然难过了起来。

黄旭熙吃完虾抬头，纯良大眼对上董思成一双朦胧泪眼，惊得眼睛又瞪大一圈。

“怎么了？哎没事～真的”说着急忙抽纸擦手又抽纸上去给小甜甜擦眼泪，“没事没事～这是怎么了，我还没走呢，我在这里啊，有我在。”

董思成听到最后一句鼻一酸更想哭了，边擦干眼泪边摆手，“没什么，可能喝醉了，触景生情。”

“有什么触景生情的啊，”黄旭熙笑道，“你以前小学恋爱分手在大排档吗？”

董思成也笑了，“小学不应该在奶茶店么？再说我遇到你以前也没谈过恋爱。”

“我猜到了，一看你就乖哈哈，好啦好啦不哭了，”黄旭熙伸手拉他，“小龙虾也吃了，走吧，我带你去一个地方。”

已经过了下班高峰期，47路公交车上只有零星几个人，他俩挨着坐在后排，就像从前无数次放学那样，夏天的晚风不停从窗口灌进来。董思成被风吹拂得微微有些困意，于是歪着脑袋枕在黄旭熙肩膀上打盹，黄旭熙也让他枕着，几乎一动不动，只是偶尔用脸颊蹭蹭身边人的头毛，捏捏对方的手指。

夜晚，海边，无人。

黄旭熙连蹦带跳地在沙滩上奔跑，跑到一半回头看某人慢悠悠在后面走又唤他，过来乖乖！董思成朝他小跑过去也同他一齐欢呼起来。

脱了鞋踩在沙滩边，海浪漫过脚背又退回去。黄旭熙没说话，他在看天上的星星，校里校外都评价他张扬外放，和董思成在一起他其实不怎么闹腾，俩人沉默不语也不会尴尬，他喜欢这种状态，放松自由。一个眼神就能心领神会的时候，心里总是忍不住赞叹winwin聪明，懂他因为非母语被部分封印的机灵。

黄旭熙觉得很奇妙，自己和winwin相关的挺多部分貌似都带着一份独特，再比如周围的人更多时候都叫他Lucas，唯独winwin喜欢唤他旭熙，普通话发音婉转绵长，听得他耳朵根也软乎乎的，不知道是不是心理作用，他感觉这个称呼是winwin专属，很亲昵。

董思成看了他一会儿，蹲下身去玩水，转头就飞泼了他一身，黄旭熙挑挑眉不甘示弱立刻回击。几个回合下来难分胜负，这时黄旭熙不知怎的突然扑上去抓住董思成肩膀把人推倒，俩人一起倒在沙滩上。

海水一下一下漫上来，湿了衣物，湿了头发，湿了脸。董思成睁着眼睛，他甚至能清清楚楚看到黄旭熙睫毛上的水珠，嘴唇上慢慢传来温度，他回应着，偷偷用舌尖试探，对方也以舌尖轻轻勾勾他的上颚。他尝到了余留的啤酒味，也许还有辣味，后来海水漏进来一点，就只剩咸和苦涩了。

“我们现在好似Rose and Jack啊，Rose你冷不冷？全身都湿了。”

黄旭熙打趣，在他鼻尖啄了一下，拉他坐起身，董思成却顺势将他紧紧抱住，他把下巴搁在他右肩上，嘴里满是海水的苦涩也不知道说什么，担心说出来的话也是苦涩的。

“你几时返香港？”

黄旭熙有点讶于董思成没头没脑的一句粤语，按照以往他会帮他友情矫正一下语调，但这一次他没有，也没有回答他的问题，只是揉揉他的后脑勺对他咬耳朵。

“香港也是有海的，也有很漂亮的海滩，等你去到那个最钟意的大学，来香港玩，我带你去。”

董思成闭上眼，他想起了自己第一次和黄旭熙说话的情景，放学公交车上穿着相同白色校服的少年笑得露出一排白牙说又遇到你了，那个时候他的普通话还没有现在这么好，两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着互相作自我介绍，董思成知道了他是港仔，因为父亲经商的原因来到这边念高中，然后又发现在同一站下车，最后在路边的甜品店董思成问他想吃什么味的雪糕，港仔开心地说士多啤梨。

大家都是初来乍到，还没有结交太多朋友，很快就熟络起来，后来的记忆里就都有这个人存在了，春夏秋冬的黄旭熙分别是什么样子，他都记得。

两人经常一起放学，黄旭熙单肩挎着书包靠在教室外的走廊上等他，看起来一副大佬拽样，但见到董思成的那一刻马上喜笑颜开变成一个小孩子。董思成功课好，也给他讲过很多次题，那是黄旭熙少有的全程眉头紧锁的时候，用嘴夹着笔杆手里挠着头，最后仰天长吼一声太难了，接着不忘大声嘀咕几句winwin为什么这么聪明，又帅又聪明。

感情不知从何时开始起了点变化，又或许一开始就藏着更为隐秘的心意。

晚自习结束后，他们在无人的操场上吹风，忘了是谁提议比赛跑步，董思成自然是输了，跑得上气不接下气，胜者赢了比赛又过来闹他。黄旭熙离得很近，月光笼罩在他身上，所有的锋芒锐利此刻都入鞘，他的脸朦胧又柔和。

鬼使神差，董思成上前吻了他一下。

对方睁大眼睛一声低呼。完了，董思成知道自己搞砸了。就算他从未陷入爱情也知道这代表什么，自责尴尬后悔无措瞬间洪水一样席卷他的大脑，他侧着头一点也不敢看黄旭熙，知道此刻自己肯定满脸通红，只恨不得月亮赶紧被云层掩住，黄旭熙不要注意他的窘态。他想逃跑，身体却僵硬地定在那里，脑海里一堆杂乱无章嗡嗡作响中有个小小声冒出：你在期待什么。

董思成觉得过了快有一个世纪，他甚至觉得自己已经破罐子破摔不尴尬了，随时准备逃跑，属于黄旭熙的声音终于响起。

“你，能不能，再亲我一下啊？”

这次轮到董思成惊呼了，“哈？？？？”

黄靓仔眼睛亮亮的，突然嘿嘿嘿嘿傻笑起来，嘴快咧到耳朵了，“哎呀～winwin～你真是～哈哈哈哈…”

突然想捉弄他一下。

“我还有件事要告诉你，”董老板一脸神秘地勾勾手。

大型犬果然好奇心旺盛地凑近。

略微有些紧张，但这一次，他打算正式一点。

可他的男孩却抢先一步，连带一个拦腰按后脑勺的紧紧拥抱。

黑暗中少年额头抵着额头，破土而出展露的真情实感在燃烧，董思成感到他和黄旭熙的心脏在互相撞击对方胸膛。

哪里还找得到当时月亮，每一秒星光都在变幻。平凡又俗套的情节，董思成过的很快乐但好像又记不清。最记不清的是高考前两个月黄旭熙同他讲他可能不参加高考了，他爸要带他回香港去了，那天他在做些什么事现在也想不起来，连同当时黄旭熙脸上的表情和语气，全部都模糊一片。

或早或晚的必然结局，在故事开始就可以预判，他觉得应当释然，于是丝毫没有影响到这最后两个月，也没有影响到他的考试发挥，甚至没有影响两个人的相处。高朋满座中还是会第一时间转头目光相接，无人角落里依然亲密无间。

这样已经很好了，董思成想，回忆很多够今后回想很久。他和黄旭熙的秘密太多，再下去他怕自己守不住。

“好啊，”黄旭熙听见怀里的人传来闷闷的一句，“一言为定。”

黄旭熙是个活在当下的人，一般情况下，他不会拘泥于过去也不会苦恼太遥远的将来。他并不像外表那样看起来大大咧咧，实际上他算得上相当细致，这么久了大概也听得出董思成的意思。可是他找不到什么合适的话说，本就不是热衷表露心迹的人，做更是比说重要，沧海桑田我心不移之类虚假又恶俗，他是很真的，会编一两句肉酸的情话逗人但绝不会假意哄骗。

Winwin不知道他的下巴刚好搁在他右后肩的新纹身上，只隔了一层薄薄的衣服，现在那块皮肤有点微微发烫。黄旭熙以前给他看过腹部小狮子的纹身，董思成觉得很帅，很认真地听小狮子的寓意并连连点头表示赞同。新的是偷偷去纹的，他没有也不打算告诉董思成。

不说了不说了，要是winwin知道可能会有负担，还是不分享了，就作为小秘密吧。黄旭熙这样想着，好像又有点为自己拥有一个和winwin有关的美好小秘密而开心起来。

Winwin会过的很好的，自己也要努力过的好才行。悲伤从来不是他的强项，向着光一直走就好了，不必回头。

夏天剩下的日子董思成大半都在空调房里度过，看看动漫打打游戏，其间老师们和几个同学打过几次电话恭喜他取得好成绩终于考得自己心仪的大学。

黄旭熙也打过电话，除了嘻嘻哈哈汇报他在港岛的近况以外大体也是祝贺恭喜之类。

海边那晚第二天他就走了，本来高考前就要走的，他和他爸撒了个谎，编造了考试完还要去学校取重要文件的理由往后延了几天，这才如愿以偿买花去见了一面。

他的声音在电话里听起来比平时柔软很多，生怕讲太大声炸到董思成耳朵一样。

董思成又看到花瓶里的玫瑰，那束花已经完全干枯了，也许等秋天到了，自己离家去上大学之后就会被扔掉吧。

时光好像还不够漫长。


End file.
